


How do we fall apart? (Faster than a hairpin trigger)

by Ravensmores



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Marathon Sex, Morning Sex, Okay there’s a tiny bit of plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Switching, They just... love each other so much, Top Victor Nikiforov, Wedding Night, implied bottom Victor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensmores/pseuds/Ravensmores
Summary: “Good morning.”Yuuri’s voice is syrupy and soft as he strokes Victor’s neck before gently brushing a few wayward strands of hair back behind his ear.“Good morning.” Victor gently pulls him back to once again drink in the sight of his lover and finally press his own kiss against those plush lips,“husband.”Some fluffy honeymoon smut





	How do we fall apart? (Faster than a hairpin trigger)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UNH_hhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNH_hhh/gifts).



> For my wonderful beta. I know what kind of stories you like ;)

_“Vitya.”_

Kisses softer than the first snowfall of winter is what slowly wakes Victor from possibly the best sleep of his life.

He’d been dreaming of warm lingering touches and soft desperate kisses being pressed against every inch of his body.

It was _wonderful._

He desperately tries to cling to the fading shape of his fantasy but the comfortable weight of something shifting on top of him and the feather’s caress of fingers slowly making their way up his body is making it impossible.

He slowly opens his heavy eyes, not prepared for the beautiful sight currently perched dishevelled and grinning on his chest.

_Yuuri._

Yuuri with messy hair framing his smile, still flushed and sleep-warmed from their bed and currently sitting atop him completely naked and stunning in the balmy golden light of the early morning.

If someone had told Victor that he’d suffocated last night and had just woken up in paradise, he wouldn’t have doubted it.

Yuuri leans down to pepper soft kisses across his face, against the edge of his jaw, the apple of his cheek and eventually down to his ear.

“ _Good morning_.” Yuuri’s voice is syrupy and soft as he strokes Victor’s neck before gently brushing a few wayward strands of hair back behind his ear.

“Good morning.” Victor gently pulls him back to once again drink in the sight of his lover and finally press his own kiss against those plush lips, “ _husband.”_

Husband. The word still feels strange in his mouth. For the past year it’s all that he’d wanted, to be able to show the world that _yes,_ this was the man he wanted to be with, that he loved with every ounce of his being, that from the moment Victor said “I do” he was now _his_ for the rest of his life.

Yuuri gently nips Victor’s bottom lip, pushing a little harder to deepen the kiss. Victor opens up for him willingly.

_He’s really been Yuuri’s since he’d first watched him step onto the ice._

Victor brushes his fingers down the soft planes and curves of Yuuri’s body, loving the feel of him against his touch. He’s discovered that Yuuri is beautiful at any weight, but especially now, just as the competitive season has come to an end. Strong and powerful muscles that could let him perform wonders on the ice and in their bed, but just enough softness around the edges for Victor to squeeze and to stroke and to feel wonderful against his lips as he presses lingering kisses against him after a long day.

Victor tries to shift into a more comfortable position under Yuuri, but bites back a groan at the sudden pain radiating from almost every muscle in his body.

They were barely 48 hours into married life and Yuuri had already run him ragged with how… thorough he was being with his affections. Coupled with how busy the wedding itself had been he wasn’t surprised his bones were finally starting to fail him.

And he wouldn’t take any of it back, not even for a second.

When Yuuri had walked down the aisle towards him, eyes burning brighter than a morning sunrise, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt such a raw happiness burn inside. That was until Yuuri had taken his hand and slipped the wedding band on, his voice shaking against the tears welling up behind his glasses as he made his vows.

Victor had marvelled at how perfect every minute of that day had been. How Yuuri’s kisses were sweeter and more intoxicating than the champagne they’d been sipping since the morning; how the soft smile that painted his lips only got brighter as they took their first steps together as husbands; how they’d danced song after song through the pink shadows of the late afternoon as the setting sun dipped the world in amber. They stayed together in their own little bubble of joy, slow and soft and perfect.

The happiness that had ballooned in Victor’s chest felt like it was going to overflow when they’d finally stumbled tipsy and exhausted into their hotel suite that night.

“ _Married. We’re really really married,”_ was mouthed giddily what felt like a thousand times against Victor’s lips as uncoordinated hands had worked their way under his shirt.

He’d wanted Yuuri so badly, melting under his weight in their bed as he’d kissed his joy onto every available inch of skin he could get to, but after a few minutes of tipsy fumbling and soft laughter the warmth of the mattress had both of them succumbing to the fatigue of the day, curled together still mostly dressed on top of the sheets.

They were too busy sleeping through both alarms and barely making it to the airport in time for their flight to worry about having missed their wedding night, but once they’d safely arrived in their shady secluded chalet, Yuuri was more than happy to make up for lost time.

They’d barely sat down for the first dinner of their honeymoon before he’d steered them back to their room and picked up right where they’d left off. He’d used the sweet finesse of his tongue and his fingers to slowly take Victor apart, before making love to him again and again and again until he felt himself drowning in ecstasy, muffling his exhausted cries of pleasure into a pillow as Yuuri kept up his sinfully good ministrations.

Despite the protests of his body that night, he was never able to deny him. Especially when Yuuri kept crawling on top of his sweaty chest, tousled and gorgeous and murmuring “ _one more time,”_ hot and desperate against his ear.

It’s hard to believe he was the same man who once ran scared from his touch.

Having a body that now felt like it was burning every time he moved was a price Victor is willing to pay for experiencing Yuuri’s very thorough demonstration of eros, even if his stamina is going to kill him before he saw thirty.

Even now he can feel himself again falling victim to Yuuri’s seduction as he sips a little from his mouth, tracing the shape of Victor’s lips with his tongue and slowly lowering his caresses from Victor’s neck, to his chest until he’s pressing the lightest of teases between his legs.

Victor can’t stop the pained hiss that escapes him as Yuuri’s fingers gently press again his sore entrance.

“Sorry,” Yuuri whispers as he quickly removes his hand.

“Don’t be. Last night was amazing.” He brings Yuuri’s hand up to his mouth to kiss the cool of his rings.  “Although I might never be able to walk again, let alone ice skate if we keep up this pace.”

He sees the pink blush appear across Yuuri’s nose as he chuckles. “I do hope I haven’t pushed my coach into early retirement. I might never win another medal.”

It’s Victor’s turn to laugh. “Well it’ll be partially my fault as well, you know I can’t resist those charms.” He moves to mouth a warm kiss against the palm of Yuuri’s hand. “Of course I still want you, you just might need to give me some time if you want to do it that way again.” He can’t stop the soft whine as he tries to move his legs. “We aren’t all blessed with your stamina.”

“Ah, I thought this might be the case.” Yuuri smiles and shifts onto his elbows before slowly guiding Victor’s hand down until it was pressing against his own opening, “so I took the liberty earlier.”

Victor groans as he feels how soft and open Yuuri already is, tracing the slicked rim with his finger and mentally cursing himself for missing the beautiful sight of Yuuri working himself open next to him.

“You’re going to kill me,” he murmurs as he lets the tip of his finger slip inside.

“I don’t think so,” Yuuri replies, his eyelids fluttering slightly as Victor slowly moves his finger in and out revelling in the tight warmth, “lots of little deaths maybe.”

Yuuri leans down and kisses him again, messy and desperate before pulling back, his expression softening slightly. “If you’re really tired, I can wait,” he murmurs gently tracing Victor’s bottom lip with his thumb, “I don’t want to push you.”

Victor smiles at his concern but leans up to kiss him hungrily, feeling Yuuri’s gasp against his mouth as he moves his finger more firmly inside him. “While I love that you’re so concerned about me, _solnyshko_ trust me when I say that I want you,” he slips another inside, “ _right now_.” He punctuates his words with a strong twist of his fingers that has Yuuri collapsing on him, the sweetest moan dripping from his lips.

He might never be able to move from this bed again after this morning, but right now he can’t find a reason to care.

After a moment, Yuuri sits back, desperately rocking back and forth against Victor’s willing hand before blindly reaching out fumbling for something in the mess of the sheets around them.

Victor removes his hand from the warmth between Yuuri’s thighs, spotting what he was looking for and plucking the discarded bottle of lube from where it was obscured beneath his shirt from the night before. He hands it to the other man with a smirk, melting at the sudden flash of heat across Yuuri’s face as he pours some onto his hand, gently warming it between his fingers as he lowers himself to messily mouth his affection against Victor’s skin.

“Let me take care of you,” he kisses gently against Victor’s mouth, reaching down to grasp his cock in his slicked hand, slowly teasing him to full hardness.

Victor throws his head back against the pillows, squeezing his eyes shut and weakly gasping out his pleasure as Yuuri continues to lightly stroke him, slowly moving down his body to add to his soft teases.

Victor feels the sweet sting of Yuuri pressing his lips to the abstract smattering of fresh love bites on his neck, tender kisses being pressed against his sore nipples, the sudden wetness of his tongue dipping into his navel.

The pleasure that had been softly stoking in his gut suddenly burns like an open flame at the swift brush of Yuuri’s mouth at the base of his cock.

His eyes fly open.

“ _Yuuri… please._ ” It’s a whispered cry. While he could write epics about the wonders of Yuuri’s mouth, if he felt any more of it right now he was going to finish embarrassingly soon. “ _I need you_.”

The smirk that flashes across Yuuri’s mouth is dangerous, but with one final lingering kiss to the side of his erection, he stretches up, shifting himself forward, gently grasping Victor’s cock and pressing himself against the tip.

“Anything for you,” he whispers with a wink before slowly lowering himself down.

Victor isn’t even fully inside him before he feels all the air inside him punched out in a long exhale. His muscles are still screaming for relief from last night but right now he never wants to stop drowning in the heat blooming under his skin as he’s completely enveloped in Yuuri’s warmth.

He slides his hands up to gently grip at the softness of Yuuri’s hips as he experimentally rocks back and forth a few times, the dusting of pink on his nose darkening and flushing right down to his chest.

“ _Fuck Victor, you feel so good.”_ His neck is a sweet line against the ceiling as he throws his head back and exhales his gentle moans _._

As he tightens his hold on Yuuri, he feels a small pang of guilt at the back of his mind for not really reciprocating all the effort Yuuri put in to making him feel so wonderful last night.

He wishes he had the energy to take Yuuri apart properly this morning, the way he was dreaming of last night: spreading his legs to suck bruising kisses on the soft peach of his inner thighs, teasing the dusky rose of his nipples between his teeth, making him fall apart for hours with his mouth between his legs until he was crying out, begging to be fucked properly.

If he wasn’t completely sucked dry this morning, then they’d still have tonight.

_And tomorrow, and the day after and every other night of their lives together._

The thought has another excited wave of heat searing through his body as he bites his lip, desperately trying not to lose himself too soon to the gorgeous creature currently working himself so beautifully on Victor’s cock.

He was shining more brightly than Victor had ever seen him before, his skin glowing golden in the soft honeyed light of early morning, the thin sheen of sweat gathered on his skin reflecting like diamonds, and as he brought his hands up to push his damp fringe from his eyes he catches the new band under his engagement ring twinkling against the soft ink of his hair.

He’d felt it with every movement of Yuuri inside him last night but even more so right now, that this beautiful impossible man writhing in his lap like seduction personified was completely and utterly his in every sense of the word.

He was never going to let a moment pass by without letting Yuuri know just how much that meant to him.

_“Mmmm Victor.”_

He’s brought back to the moment by another sweet moan as he watches his husband slowly drag his hands down his own chest, pausing to gently rub one of his nipples while the other hand reaches down to start tugging at his flushed cock.

Oh he isn’t going to last.

Straining muscles be damned, Victor can’t stop himself from reaching up to wrap his arms securely around Yuuri before twisting and pushing him down into the mattress, caging him underneath his body.

Yuuri gasps at the sudden change in position but the laugh that spills from his lips as he lands his head on the pillow is like a kiss to Victor’s ear as he settles on top of him.

“I thought you were too exhausted to do any of the work this morning.” Yuuri’s eyes are sparkling madly, the teasing lilt to his tone adorable.

“If you’re going to keep moving like that, I’m sorry love but I’d rather not finish before you’ve barely gotten started.” He leans down to brush his lips against Yuuri’s, relaxing into the simple pleasure of exchanging soft kisses as he steps back from the searing edge he’s been teetering on for the last few minutes.

Victor moves his hand to gently brush soft strands of hair from Yuuri’s face. His lips are slick and swollen and the burning brown of his eyes almost completely eclipsed by black.

Victor wonders for a minute if it’s possible to fall harder then he already has.

“I love you,” he whispers in the hair of space between them, the blossoming joy in his chest reflecting out of the expression painted clear as day on his face.

“I love you too,” Yuuri murmurs wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck and his legs more securely around his waist. “Now please keep going,” his voice is a sultry whisper “I just really need my husband right now.”

They wave of giddiness in his chest has nothing and everything to do with the heat blistering under his skin at those words, and who was Victor to deny such a request.

Reaching out from the tangle of limbs they were already in, he manages to shift a pillow under Yuuri’s hips before rolling his own in slow measured thrusts, gasping out at every sweet slap of skin filling the still air in the room.

He resists the urge to bury his face in Yuuri’s neck, instead keeping his eyes as open as he could, drinking in the sight of Yuuri’s eyes screwed shut with pleasure, the prolonged cries falling from his mouth echoing loud and desperate between the walls of this borrowed space as Victor twists and hits his sweet spot dead on.

Victor is way beyond noticing the numbness overtaking his legs, especially when he’s so busy chasing the heat building blistering and wet between them, his own release barrelling toward him hot and fast.

 _Not before Yuuri_. Despite his impending release the thought is clear in his mind.

Reaching into the non-space between them, he grasps Yuuri’s cock and begins to stroke him in time with his measured thrusts, his moans turning into gasping cries of Victor’s name as he arches his back, pushing back as much as Victor is giving with each move of his hips.

“Yuuri- please, I’m so close.” Victor can feel himself losing his already weakened grip on his control.

“Kiss me” Yuuri gasps out, his voice strained and desperate.

Their mouths press together in a messy slide of tongues and lips as they both work towards their own burning release, letting everything melt away to the just two of them: the hot puffs of their breaths and the sweet friction of their two tangled bodies desperately chasing pleasure together in the soft mess of their bed.

One final push has Yuuri bowing off the bed, crying out and digging his nails into Victor’s shoulders as his warm come splashes between them.

Victor isn’t far behind. The sight of his husband taking such pleasure has his own orgasm bursting out blazing and sweet inside of Yuuri before he collapses on top of him, the combined exhaustion of this and the last two days giving him no energy to do anything except roll off of him and drift in the heat of the sheets pooled around them.

He feels himself being brought back by the gentle brush of soft fingers down his spine and softer lips moving against his temple.

“Victor? Are you still with me?”

“Just...” Even talking feels like an uphill struggle right now, every ounce of available energy burnt out from such bright and desperate love making.

He feels the soothing press of Yuuri’s mouth taking the place of his fingers against his back, the tender gesture letting some of the strain slowly bleed out of his body. “You were amazing.” He feels Yuuri shift and press another kiss to his face. “So amazing.”

Victor somehow finds it in him to turn his face towards the sound of Yuuri’s voice. “So were you. Just like you always are.” It’s such an easy truth it doesn’t need any effort to say. 

They stay like that for a while, Victor slowly fading in and out of consciousness as Yuuri keeps gently tracing soothing patterns against the skin of his back and humming softly.

As the warmth of the early morning sun slowly moves across Victor’s body a thought occurs to him.

“ _Please_ tell me you don’t want to do anything for a while today.” They may only have another six days of their honeymoon and Yuuri had been very excited about filling out their itinerary, but Victor is fairly certain that if he leaves this bed in the next few hours, the effort of standing up will kill him.

Yuuri huffs out a small laugh. “I promise I’m not going to ask too much of you today, but there is one thing I want to do right now.”

He feels Yuuri’s weight disappear from the bed.

“Whatever it is, you can come and get me in six hours.” He hopes Yuuri can hear the tease in his tone underneath the thick layers of exhaustion, but he’s still firm in his decision that he isn’t moving until he can at least feel his legs properly again.

He hears another laugh, further away this time “Well, right now I’m going to draw myself a bath, and while it’s not as big as the onsen I’d still really like you to join me.”

The sounds of water filling the en-suite’s tub reaches Victor’s ears and the thought of a long soak almost gives him the motivation to stand.

Almost.

“That sounds wonderful,” Victor mumbles out against the pillow he’s still got half his face mashed in.

As soft breaths of steam and the sweet scent of hideously expensive bath oils fill the room, Victor eventually regains enough motor function to open his eyes.

The world is bright and blurry but he spots Yuuri as he passes the bathroom door. He’s still completely naked as he perches on the lip of the tub, slowly slipping his fingers in to test the temperature of the water, gently smiling to himself.

This is the man he’s chosen to make his home.

Victor knows he’s been called lucky all his life: for having such talent, for being so naturally charming, for experiencing such good fortune, but now- just resting his eyes on the curve of his new husband’s back as he fills a bath for them he feels it more than ever.

As Yuuri comes back to the bed, hooking his hands underneath Victor’s aching body to help him into the bathroom he quickly twists his head to give another chaste kiss against Yuuri’s jaw, just because he can.

“I love you.” It’s probably an incomprehensible mumble but he knows Yuuri understands, feeling the heat of his blush blooming down his neck.

“I love you too.” It’s a soft instant response and Victor feels it warm every part of his being as Yuuri kisses him back properly on his mouth, “forever and ever and ever.”

Victor’s world goes rosy at that as Yuuri heaves him into his arms more securely and starts to carry him into the bathroom, not letting his lips leave Victor’s face for even a second.

He isn’t sure what exactly he did to deserve Yuuri, but now he has the rest of their lives to prove that he does.

He can’t wait.

  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://ravensmores.tumblr.com/) \- @ravensmores


End file.
